


Together - A Family

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Back to You [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: It's Brent's birthday.





	Together - A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Brent Seabrook! Not that he's gonna read this (I assume), but it's the thought that counts, right?
> 
> The title is from "I'll Always Be Right There" by Bryan Adams.

It’s Brent’s birthday and there is no more hockey to play. It’s a weird feeling, and he can’t say that he’s overly fond of it. Then again, why would he? He’s in this to win, not to not even make playoffs.

The one upside is maybe that he gets to be with the kids, and that he can be there for Andrew as he recovers from his knee injury. After the shit show that was last summer’s concussion, he’s feeling even more relieved whenever he is able to be with him in situations like this. It’s just easier knowing he can be there to pull Andrew out of his thoughts when he needs it. Besides, it’s obvious how glad Andrew is about it just from how the tension around his eyes has disappeared since they came up to Montreal from Chicago.

Still, it’s Brent’s birthday and there’s no more hockey to play and he doesn’t even know what to do with himself.

 

He wakes up to Andrew’s side of the bed cold and empty, which doesn’t even surprise him anymore. It has become a bit of a tradition, so he expected it to be honest, even with Andrew still limping. Brent smiles to himself as he settles in to wait.

It’s not long until he hears footsteps and voices outside the bedroom door right before it opens. Brent can’t contain his grin when Carter’s, Kenzie’s and Andrew’s heads peak around the door. All three grin back at him and then Carter and Kenzie run in and climb onto the bed so they can launch themselves as Brent, who catches them with a laugh. Andrew follows at a much slower pace, Dylan on his arm. He bends down to kiss Brent and hands her over to him.

“Happy birthday, babe,” he says with a warm smile. “I would have brought you breakfast, but we decided it would be safer to set the table.”

“Good thinking.” Brent smiles up at him. Carter’s foot on his thigh is not exactly comfortable, and Kenzie’s shoulder is digging into his side, but right now with all of them, he thinks it will be a pretty great birthday after all.


End file.
